


Artista squattrinato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rufy è un artista squattrinato, Robin il suo unico tesoro.Scritta sentendo: heart of steel – manowar.Modern!AU.Questa fanfction partecipa alla Xmas Countdown Challenge 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 19. Dicembre NEVE- A e B sono davanti al camino mentre fuori nevica
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nico Robin
Series: Cuore di gomma [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039652
Kudos: 3





	Artista squattrinato

Artista squattrinato

Rufy era seduto davanti al camino, su un divano, guardava i grossi fiocchi di neve che scendevano da fuori la finestra.

Era intento a disegnare una renna antropomorfa, con un sorriso sulle labbra, con aria abbattuta e distratta. Sospirò pesantemente e appoggiò la testa al divano dietro di sé.

“Si può sapere cosa ti deprime tanto?” domandò Nico.

Rufy sospirò. “Stavo pensando al fatto che mi pagheranno per le commissioni solo dopo le feste. Invece io dovrei fare i regali ai miei fratelli e ai loro figli prima di quel momento”.

Robin gli posò la testa sulla spalla, accarezzandogli la mano. “Lo so che il problema non è tra te e i tuoi fratelli, ma tra te e tuo padre” sussurrò.

< Ho sempre paura di fargli pesare che io, invece, vengo da una famiglia abbastanza ricca. Potrei pagare io, ma lui ci tiene così tanto a dimostrarmi che nonostante il suo lavoro d’artista può occuparsi delle spese. Almeno su queste cose semplici, devo lasciarlo libero > pensò.

“Non ho nemmeno un soldo per i regali quest’anno. Come la prenderà se mi presento a mani vuote, secondo te?” domandò Rufy.

Robin coprì entrambi con una pesante coperta.

I fiocchi di neve diventavano sempre meno visibili attraverso il vetro appannato.

“Temo che non apprezzerebbe. Perché non proviamo a farli in casa? Magari potremo ricavare qualche palla di neve prendendo i materiali in offerta su internet” propose Nico.

Rufy sospirò, annuendo.

“Non credo apprezzerebbe nemmeno questo, ma… Sarebbe un bel ricordo da condividere” sussurrò, prendendo la mano di lei nella propria.

Robin gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra.

“Anche io voglio che questo Natale sia colmo di momenti memorabili” ammise.


End file.
